The Problems Of Growing Up
by Ocytavia
Summary: TJ has a problem. A big problem. He has a crush on Spinelli. But now he is faced with a bigger problem; How to make sure Lawson doesn't tell anyone! Currently on Standby
1. Chapter 1

**If you like it, please review.**

**I won't contnue without fans! Well, maybe I will, but don't count on it!**

**OcyTaviAh**

* * *

TJ had a problem. He wasn't sure what to do about it. He had been feeling strange for the past week, and his friends could tell that something was up, but he couldn't tell them what was wrong. Well, nothing was wrong, really, it was just strange. He had a crush. It wasn't that he couldn't tell his friends that he had a crush, he just couldn't tell them because of _who _he liked. 

He liked Spinelli. 

That was the problem. He couldn't tell his friends. He couldn't tell anyone. He didn't like the feeling inside of him. His stomach did flip flops every time he saw her, and when she looked at him with her chocolate brown eyes, he blushed bright red to the roots of his hair. 

You may be wondering how he could possibly hide this. Well, it was difficult, but he manages, but just barely. His friends could gather what was happening. He would turn red at the strangest moments. He groaned at odd times, and then blamed it on a stomach ache. It didn't make any sense. 

But as much as TJ tried to hide it, his friends were on to him. One day, his friends confronted him at the start of school He walked through the gates, and his friends suddenly surrounded him. 

"Oh, hey guys," he said casually. "What's up?"

"Actually, that was what we were going to ask you," Vince retorted. 

"What'd you mean?" TJ asked, pushing past them and walking towards the building. His head was screaming _Oh no, they know. _

"Teej, stop with the act," Spinelli replied, making him certain that they knew his secret. 

"What act?" He asked, trying to laugh it off. "I'm not acting any different." 

"Oh, the woeful shame of lies!" Mikey cried out.

"Actually," Gretchen said in her all-knowing superior tone. "I have noticed irregularities in your action activity for the past week or so." 

"Whatever it is, we want to know, so we can help," Gus put it plain and simply, but it wasn't plain and it was far from simple. 

"I don't think you'll be able to help with this," TJ said, looking down at the ground, shuffling his shoes. 

"Try us," Vince said. 

"And if we can't help, at least you have the weight of the problem off your shoulders," Mikey added helpfully.

"Well…" TJ said, about to spill the beans. 

There was a loud clanking of metal as the bell rang. _Saved by the bell_ TJ thought, rushing off to class, but not before being forced for a promise of the full confession at Recess. And now, for the first time he could remember, he dreaded the thought of recess. 

But, as all things must have a beginning and an end, class was soon over, and the bell for recess rung. TJ walked slowly out into the playground, where his friends were immediately badgering him for a confession. 

"Okay, Fine," He said, finally. "I'll tell you. But you can't tell anyone. It has to stay within our group, just between us." 

They all nodded. 

"Okay. I have… have a… I have a crush on someone." He stumbled his words, but the message was through, and they had all heard it loud and clear. He knew that for a fact, because they all gasped. 

"Oh, the beauty and pain of love!" Mikey exclaimed. TJ looked at him, confused. 

"Oh, TJ," Spinelli said. "Who?" TJ looked at her, unable to answer the question. He brown eyes gazed at his pitifully. He blushed. 

"I'd rather not say." He looked at the ground.

"You can tell us," Vince said, patting him on the shoulder. "It's… It's not an Ashley, is it?" Suddenly, TJ had an easy out without having to lie. 

"Yeah," he said simply. "Yeah, it is." 

"Oh, TJ." Spinelli shook her head. He couldn't stand it any longer.

"I'm gonna go grab a drink," he mumbled, walking swiftly away. 

"Poor TJ," Gretchen said when he was gone.

"Yeah, poor Teej." Spinelli looked at him, standing in line for the drink fountain. She remembered when she had a crush on TJ. In fact, she probably still did. She wasn't sure. He was her friend, and she didn't want to wreak their friendship by doing or saying something stupid. 

"He's growing up," Mikey said in a dreamy voice, like a father talking about their son. 

"Hey, who wants to play on Old Rusty?" Vince badly wanted to change the subject.

"Okay," was the weak reply of a few members of the group. TJ was walking back as they started off towards the old playground. 

"Wanna play on Old Rusty Teej?" Spinelli asked. 

"No thanks, I think I'll sit this recess out." And he walked away to sit down on the step. The others watched him, concerned. 

TJ watched as Spinelli climbed up the bars to the top, Walked to the slide, slid down, and then started the routine again. The light reflected her hair so it shimmered as she climbed. She looked beautiful. When she reached the top for the second time, she noticed him looking at her. She smiled and waved. He waved back. She was beautiful.

Lawson walked past TJ bouncing a kickball. He stopped, followed TJ's gaze to Spinelli, and looked back at TJ. He smiled. "Hey, Detwiller!" he called. "I see you've taken to that Tom-boy Spinelli, he he." He smiled again, and walked away, leaving a stunned and somewhat embarrassed TJ on the step. 

TJ now had a bigger problem. A much bigger problem. Unless he could find a way to keep Lawson's mouth closed, then his crush would be public in a matter of minutes. As soon as he had recovered, he chased after Lawson. 

"What's it going to take to keep your mouth shut?" TJ demanded.

"Oh no, your not getting off that easily, Detwiller. Your little secret is out now," Lawson snickered. "Actually, it's not that surprising, considering it's you we're talking about." 

"Don't be a pain, Lawson. Name your offer." 

"How much are you willing to pay?" Lawson asked, crossing his arms over his chest, which was difficult, as he was holding a ball in one hand. 

"Two chocolate bars, and…" TJ said, searching around in his pocket. "And fifty cents." 

"Is that it?" 

"That's all I've got," TJ admitted. 

"I'll keep you secret for…" Lawson thought for a moment. "For four chocolate bars and one dollar." 

"But I don't have that much!" TJ exclaimed. 

"So, you can pay me half now," Lawson explained, taking the two chocolate bars and fifty cents. "And the other half tomorrow." 

"Tomorrow!" 

"Tomorrow," Lawson said, unwrapping the first chocolate bar and taking a bite. "And I expect to be paid in full." TJ looked away, not wanting to see chewed up chocolate in his mouth. 

"Lawson! Chuck us the ball," Someone called from the other side of the playground. 

"Don't forget, tomorrow," Lawson said, before running off. 

"Tomorrow," TJ whispered to himself. 

"Hey, Teej," Spinelli said as she and the rest of the gang walked up to him. "What was that about?" 

"What was what about?" TJ asked, confused. 

"What did Lawson want?" Vince asked. 

"Oh, nothing." 

"TJ, we know you better than that," Mikey said.

"Yeah," Gus agreed.

"And we know that that just wasn't nothing," Gretchen added.

"Gees, guys," TJ said, annoyed. "Do you have to know everything? I would like a little privacy, you know." 

"Sorry, TJ," Vince said, "But-"

"But it's none of your business," TJ replied angrily. 

"What's the matter, Teej?" Spinelli asked. 

"Just leave me alone, guys," TJ said, but in a less gruff voice. He didn't want to be so mean, but he needed to be alone for a while. 

"What's up with him?" Spinelli asked.

"He just wants to be alone," Gus replied, like it was simple. 

"And we can be a bit too inquisitive sometimes," Gretchen said. 

"Somebody needs to seriously talk to that guy," Vince concluded. 

"No," Mikey countered. "We must let him be." 

"But for how long?" Spinelli asked. 

"I don't know," Gretchen replied. "I don't know." 

* * *

**Review if you liked it, but if you hated it, I don't really care.**

**OcyTaviAh**

**PS sorry if the characters are OOC!**


	2. Note of Regret

Dear Anyone who happens to read this (Though I doubt that anyone actually will),

I am sorry to say that I have not paid much attention to this story. I may continue this story if I have inspiration, but until then, you may just have to hold out.

Once again, sorry.

OcyTavia

* * *

Editor:

Hello to all. This is OcyTavia's editor. No, she does not proof-read her own work. She get's bored, and she's can't seem to pick up her OWN spelling errors.

Anyway, We are holding a competition. Write what you think the next chapter should be. The Winner's chapter and name will be displayed beneath the chapter writen by the author.

If you would like to enter the compition, send OcyTavia and e-mail at with your chapter, or send it to OcyTavia over DocX.

Good Luck


End file.
